Two Worlds of Magic Collide
by Gizzygirl
Summary: What if the wizarding world was revealed to muggles? What if the Weasly's, Potter's and Malfoy's had to move in to the Russo household? What if their kids had to go to a muggle school? How will they cope with it? PLease read and review!
1. How it all began

**Hey everyone!**

**If your reading this, your awesome.**

**If you keep reading, you'll become even more awesome!**

**Enjoy, and review when your done.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up because of a large owl that brought the news pecking her.<p>

She paid the owl some silver sickles, not bothering to count them.

She got out of her bed and looked at the article.

She was surprised, like many people, at what the headline was.

_**Wizarding World revealed to Muggles!**_

_by Lavender Brown_

_Everyone at the Prophet was surprised to learn that yesterday the wizarding world was revealed to muggles._

_People in the muggle world have companies, like we do, but theirs have many problems._

_In fact, every muggle on this earth has a problem that they would like to be fixed._

_I don't know about everyone reading this, but at the Prophet we are afraid that they might want to use us to fix those problems of yours._

_We will let you know what is happening, whether things get worse or better._

_If you would like to see what has appeared in a popular muggle newspaper (The New York Times) turn to page 5._

"Ron!" Hermione tried to wake up her husband "Ron!"

"What is it?" replied a very sleepy Ron.

"Look at what is in the Daily Prophet!" Hermione ordered him.

Ron sat up and read the article.

"Merlin's beard! Who told muggles about the wizarding world?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Who knows? But now we'll have to make sure we read the Prophet every day, so we don't miss anything" replied a very nervous Hermione.

"Got that" said Ron.

* * *

><p>At Waverly Place, New York, there was a young teen girl who was beginning to get bored of reading her magazine, so she picked up the New York Times.<p>

She read the headline, then her eyes grew wide.

The headline was: **_Wizards are real!_**

"Mom! Dad! Come look at this!" she shouted.

"What is it Alex" said Jerry Russo, who was coming down the stairs.

His eyes grew wide as he read the newspaper.

"Teresa! Justin! Max! Come here this second!" he shouted to his wife and two sons.

"What is it?" asked a very annoyed Justin Russo. He fainted after reading the headline on the newspaper.

"Read it aloud, Alex!" Teresa encouraged her.

"Okay, okay" mumbled Alex. "Here goes:"

_**Wizards are real!**_

_Real wizards have been found in England._

_Most of them refuse to be interviewed, some call us reporters 'stupid muggles'._

_Someone who refuses to tell us their name suggests we should catch them and get them to help us with our problems._

_Lots of people like that idea, including the government._

_The government might form a 'wizard catcher' squad soon._

_They will be armed with anything they can give them, since they will be trying to catch creatures who can preform magic._

_More will be said next week._

"Whats happening again?" Max asked.

"I feel really sorry for those poor wizards in England" Teresa sighed "I wish there was something we could do to help".

Just then, an owl came flying into their living room. It dropped a letter in Teresa's hand, then sat on the couch.

Teresa opened the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Russo's_

_We know that you are wizards. Don't be alarmed, we are too._

_In fact, we are those wizards in England that are being hunted down._

_We would like to know if you can fit two more small wizarding families into your house, so they can be safe from the dangers in England right now._

_Sincerely,_

_the Ministry of Magic_

_P.S. send us back your answer with the owl_

"NO!" Alex shouted at once "I am NOT sharing this house with two more families!"

"Yes you are" Jerry told her firmly "Maybe they'll have a girl your age"

"Maybe they'll have a girl your age" Alex mimicked her dad.

She turned around to look at her brother, Justin, who was staring dreamily at a wall.

"Dreaming about another girlfriend, aren't you" Alex sneered at her brother "What happened, isn't Juliet enough for you?"

"You do remember that I broke up with Juliet a long time ago" Justin replied.

"Whatever, I am still not sharing a house with two more families" Alex said.

"Your right" said Teresa "Your sharing a house with three more families"

Just then another owl came, dropped a letter in Teresa's hand, and flew off.

Teresa read the letter out loud:

_Dear Russo family,_

_Since you said that you can fit three more families in with you, we will let you hold another family._

_The three families that are going to stay in your house are:_

_The Weasly's (Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo)_

_The Potters (Harry, Ginny, Lily, Albus, James)_

_The Malfoys (Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, Kristina) **(AN: I made up Kristina because I like her better than Hyperion)**_

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

_P.S. These families will be arriving at the New York airport on September 1st_

"Well, come on, we better make some room for these families and buy them school supplies, I doubt that they will have the time to buy school supplies for themselves" Teresa finished off.

The family got to work, wondering what life would be like with three other families in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go, that was chapter one.<strong>

**I am beginning to like this story more than my other stories.**

**But remember, you must review before you alert or favorite.**

**Get it, got it, good.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	2. At the Airport

**Thank for all of the reviews!**

**I appreciate them!**

* * *

><p><span>POTTER FAMILY<span>

Lily woke up to what she thought would be a normal day.

She was about to read her Hogwarts letter again when her mom came into the room holding something.

"Lily, we have bad news' her mom told her.

"What is it" Lily asked curiously.

Her mom let out a deep breath "Muggles have discovered that wizards are real. Now we have to go into hiding with other wizarding families in New York".

Lily's heart sank. Now she might never get to see Hogwarts.

"This is something that muggles use" her mom continued "You will pack everything that is important to you in it. We will be leaving to a place called an airport in the evening".

Her mom then left the room leaving Lily to pack her bag all by herself.

Lily sighed then began packing. Half an hour later, her brothers James and Albus came her room.

"Have you heard the news yet?" James asked her.

Lily glared at him.

'Okay, so you have..." James said "Dad reckons that we'll have to go to a muggle school"

"WHAT!" Lily shouted.

"Knew she wouldn't handle that well" Albus muttered.

"Dad also says that we'll be travelling with the Weasly's and Malfoy's' James continued.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse..." Lily muttered.

* * *

><p><span>MALFOY FAMILY<span>

"I won't! I won't!" screeched Scorpius.

"Yes you will, now get downstairs and bring your suitcase with you" Astoria told her oldest child firmly.

"No I won't" Scorpius continued screeching.

"Come downstairs right now young wizard! And don't you talk to your mother like that!" Draco told Scorpius firmly.

Scorpius came down the stairs of the Manor, but left his suitcase behind.

"Get your suitcase right now!" Draco told him "Why can't you be like Kristina and accept the fact that we are going into hiding?"

"I won't get my suitcase!" Scorpius said smugly.

"Why not?" Kristina asked him.

"Because it's muggle" he retorted, but went up the stairs and got his suitcase anyway.

"Come on everyone, lets go find a taxi" Draco said.

They walked a rather long distance to find a taxi. Scorpius annoyed the driver the whole time while Astoria tried to calm him down.

* * *

><p>At the Weasly household, things were going really smoothly thanks to how organized Hermione was.<p>

They had a small problem with Hugo, but it was resolved quickly.

On the taxi, Ron kept muttering "Why do we have to travel with the Malfoys?" over and over again.

* * *

><p>Once all of the families had arrived at the airport, they decided to rely on Hermione, since she had traveled by airplane before.<p>

At security, the Malfoys were shocked that they had to take their shoes off, but they did so anyway.

Once they got past security, they began to search for their terminal.

"Why can't we just apparate there?" moaned Astoria "I'm getting tired!"

"Just wait it out" yawned Draco "We'll get there... eventually"

Just when they thought they couldn't walk anymore, they reached a walkavaitor.

"Whats that?" Rose asked curiously.

"It's a walkavaitor. You can just stand on it, and it will move you along, but if you run on it, it will feel like you are running really fast" Hermione told her.

"Just what we needed" Draco sighed.

James, Albus, Hugo, and Scorpius looked at each other, shouted "Race you!" and bolted off.

"Remember to wait for us when you reach the end!" Harry called after them.

Rose, Kristina, and Lily looked at each other.

"Lets race each other too!' Rose shouted.

The girls bolted off, leaving their parents behind.

"Remember back when we were kids, we would think we were tired, then we would see something cool and become energetic again" Ginny sighed enviously.

"Yeah, those days were awesome, other then the fact that Voldemort was on the loose" Ron said. He was now comfortable with saying the name since the person himself was dead.

"Wish I could be like that again' Astoria sighed.

"You can be if you want to" Ginny said with a mischievious glint in her eye.

"What do you mean" Hermione and Astoria asked together.

"Race you!" Ginny shouted and they bolted off.

Once they reached the end of the walkavaitor they found their terminal and gave their kids their tickets.

After a half hour wait it became time for them to board the plane. They searched for their seats and ended up sitting near each other.

Kristina, Lily, and Rose sat together near a window, with Lily at the window seat.

Scorpius, James, Albus, and Hugo sat together in the middle.

Ron and Hermione sat an aisle across from them and Astoria, Draco, Ginny and Harry sat behind them.

They all enjoyed the feel of the takeoff.

"Better than a broomstick!" Harry, Draco, and Ron called it.

Well, they enjoyed it until their ears started to pop.

"Oww!' Kristina said.

"My ears hurt!" complained Albus.

Luckily, Hermione had come prepared. She handed some gum to everyone and told them to chew it.

"Thanks Aunt Mione!" Lily said gratefully.

They watched muggle sports like hockey and soccer on the mini TV screens in front of them.

After a while, Hermione told the boys that she had found the Vancouver 2010 Olympics on her TV and told them how to get to it.

Half an hour later, Astoria told the girls that she had found some games they might enjoy and told them how to get to that.

They were enjoying the flight until the seatbelt sign came on and the pilots voice told them that there was a turbulence.

None of them knew what this meant, other than Hermione, who told them to hold on tight.

Suddenly the plane started rocking side to side, up and down, and even nearly fell.

The girls were clinging on to one another and a muggle sitting near them laughed at the sight.

Scorpius looked like he was holding back a scream, while James shouted "That was awesome!"

Albus looked at James like he had just dropped down from Mars and Hugo... fell asleep.

Draco and Astoria were flailing their arms around like crazy.

Ron and Hermione were startled, but kept cool because they had come close to dying before.

Harry and Ginny were holding hands tight, hoping that the plane wouldn't crash into the ocean below.

A few minutes later, the turbulence was over, and a few hours later, the pilot said that they would be landing at the JFK airport shortly.

Hermione passed out gum once again, and not wanting his ears to pop, even Draco accepted it.

The landing felt even better than the takeoff. Harry described it as 'smoother than a broomstick'.

Once they landed, they started to clap, but stopped when they noticed muggles staring at them.

"First flight?" a flight attendant asked Draco when he continued clapping.

"Umm... Yeah' Draco answered her.

"Well your not supposed to clap, now get your bags that you brought in with you and head to baggage claim 11" she told him.

They got off the airplane and followed the signs that showed where the baggage claim was.

When they reached the baggage claim they had a hard time finding their bags. Finally they found them all and looked for the meeting area.

The Russo family was there holding up signs reading "Welcome, Malfoys, Potters and Weaslys!"

Alex was sitting down on a bench reading a magazine until her mother poked her and told her that they were going to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this!<strong>

**I would really appreciate it if you review!**

**If you do then I might review one of your stories.**

**I am also looking for a beta reader.**

**Interested?**

**Let me know!**

**Review!**

**~Gizzygirl**


	3. Day number 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I just had writers block.**

**But now I have an idea, so here goes!**

* * *

><p>The four families got into the car and drove off.<p>

You may be wondering, _how did they all fit?_

Hermione had charmed the car to be become much larger on the inside, but still appear to be normal on the outside.

They stayed quiet for the whole car ride, well most of it at least. They were very tired from travelling, and it had been a long day for the Russos.

It was the next day that was interesting, though.

* * *

><p>"Wake up lazybones!"<p>

Lily, Rose and Kristina were trying to wake Alex up. Today was the day they were going shopping for muggle clothes, since they didn't have much.

The girls were very bored and had decided to get to know each other. Lily and Rose already knew each other, but neither of them knew Kristina very well and they had all just met Alex.

"Mom! Let me sleep some more! It's still summer!" Alex groaned.

The girls giggled and poked her some more. When they got no reaction from the sleeping Alex, they pushed her out of her bed and Alex fell to the floor with a loud _thump!_

Alex moaned and sat up on her bed. She cleared her eyes and noticed that she was dealing with the girls, not her mom.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"It's nine in the morning! We need to go have breakfast!" Rose said.

"It's only nine! Why did you wake me up?" Alex demanded.

"Well, you can't sleep _all_ day!" Lily replied.

"Promise me you won't do this tomorrow," Alex said.

"Sure," Kristina said, "but you can never trust a Malfoy like me!"

* * *

><p>"Why did you wake me up?" Scorpius demanded, "I am a pureblood and should be allowed to sleep as much as I want!"<p>

"Keep sleeping if you want to," James shrugged, "but don't start screaming when you find out that you missed breakfast."

Grumbling, Scorpius got up and followed the rest of the boys to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Teresa and Hermione were arguing over who would make breakfast.<p>

"You were travelling the other day! Now sit down and rest like everyone else!" Teresa demanded.

Hermione, however was not one to give up easy, "At least let me help!"

Draco could hear the two ladies fighting from where he sat in the living room.

"Hermione just let her make breakfast already! I am a pureblood wizard and need a buffet breakfast right now!"

Ginny laughed, "Welcome to the real world, Draco."

Harry laughed as well but braced himself for an angry ferret when Draco found out that he was not getting a buffet breakfast.

Hermione, defeated joined her friends in the living room and engaged in the conversation.

* * *

><p>All the kids and teenagers gathered in the lair, where Justin, Alex and Max were giving them a tour.<p>

Well, to be truthful, Justin was giving a tour, Max was chatting, and Alex was sulking while Lily tried to start a conversation with her.

As Justin was telling them another boring fact about the lair, Astoria came to tell them that breakfast was ready.

Scorpius licked his lips, expecting the type of breakfast he would get in the Malfoy Manor.

Boy, was he wrong.

Breakfast was cereal and milk.

Alex, Justin, Max, Jerry, and Teresa were used to this kind of breakfast.

The Potters and Weaslys didn't mind it, as well as the female half of the Malfoy family.

Draco and Scorpius were shocked. It took a couple minutes to calm them down.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, they went to the mall to buy muggle clothes.<p>

Hermione, Ginny and Astoria had already exchanged their wizarding money for pounds in England. At the mall they just exchanged some of their money for dollars. Ginny ended up with $2100 to buy her family everything they needed, Hermione had $ 2300, and since the Malfoys enjoyed high quality stuff, Astoria had $4000. Of course, they had more money but they weren't going to use up all their money.

Alex took the girls to her favorite shops and Justin and Max took the boys to theirs. Teresa showed Hermione Ginny and Astoria shops she thought would suit them and Draco dragged the men to shops he thought looked good.

All of them were sure that the time they would spend together would be crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>I am oh so sorry for not updating for a long time. I have just been busy with life and my other stories.<strong>

**If you like this story or you have a suggestion, review.**

**If you have any questions, now is the time to ask because I am going to answer all your questions in the next AN.**

**~Gizzygirl**


End file.
